Distraction
by Link's Ocarina Babe
Summary: A young creature not human, vampire, or werewolf wanders into Forks. Befriended by vampires and beset by her past, can she discover what it is to love and be loved? Join her on a journey through high school, love, and distractions. Canon pairings, OC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Distraction

Disclaimer: Even though this actually means nothing, I do not own Twilight. I do own Kestra and this plotline.

What would happen if the focus on the elusive Cullens was shifted to a young female, with a strange secret of her own? Canon pairings in AU.

**Monday, Edward's pov.**

'_What kind of a freak is that? Forks High certainly has gone downhill if we are accepting the street trash now'_

It was the disgusted thoughts of the principal of Forks High that jerked Edward Cullen's attention from his love, Bella Swan. His alabaster brow furrowed as he continued to listen to the thoughts of the student population on the newest student.

'_Poor thing, so ugly.'_

'_Since when does the school let the homeless shelter here?'_

'_Filthy bitch is stealing all the attention away from me! I bet she dresses like that on purpose.'_

'_Edward, there is something strange about that girl!'_ Alice chimed in.

Looking down the hallway, he saw the object of ridicule in person; a petite female, barely reaching 5'2", her shorn locks only a shade lighter than black. An overly large charcoal jacket that had obviously seen better days draped over her tiny frame. Glancing down, one could see the various rips in her jeans, the bottoms virtually shredded from continuously being trodden over, and a beaten up pair of forest green sneakers that were nearly worn through. Over her shoulder hung a tattered pack, the kind hunters use for carrying supplies, and it too seemed ready to fall apart at the seams.

The bell rang, beginning the first class, and the hallway became deserted. Edward walked with Bella to class, taking his customary seat beside her. They were chatting quietly, awaiting the beginning of Spanish class when the teacher, Mrs. Gonff opened the door to let in any stragglers. Noticing only one, she smiled gently and introduced the student.

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student, which no doubt most of you have heard about. I would like to introduce Kestra Linayo, as she will be with us for the remainder of the year. Kestra, you may be seated."

'_Vampire.'_

The petite girl startled Edward with her abrupt thought as she stared him down, her large blue eyes twin blocks of ice as she took her seat.

The remainder of the class went along as was normal, albeit with more than a few paper balls and other small objects hurled cruelly toward the new student. As the bell rung, Kestra was forcibly pushed back into her seat by the scowling form of Lauren Mallory.

"Don't think you're going to get away with stealing the spotlight freak. You should crawl back to the gutter you came from...before you have bigger problems than just hygiene," Lauren snarled.

**Kestra's pov.**

_Today was just peachy. I decided to see what school was like, and Chinook was completely wrong. It is not an institution focused on delivering education to the masses. It is simply a prison with unfriendly inmates awaiting fresh meat. I was foolish to think that I could at least attempt to hide out here; no one will hire me because my clothes are terrible, and I have no job to buy some decent clothing._

_There are vampires at this school, animal-drinkers, but dangerous to me nevertheless. If I have to, I will run again, flying from this town faster than those creatures can keep up. What a peculiar place this is; vampires in one part of town, werewolves in the other, and humans stuck in the middle. _

I walked towards the school cafeteria, more so out of curiosity as to what one looks like than the hunger pangs in my belly. I knew that this would not be good, as the cafeteria grew silent when I walked in. Immediately my attention was drawn to a table near the windows, five vampires staring at me intently, and a young human girl seated with them. The tall blonde female motioned for me to join them.

As I approached their table, whispers reached my ears telling of plots to trip, embarrass, or otherwise harm and shame me into leaving their illustrious lunchroom. At least to me it was worthy of the word illustrious; I have never seen a human-food vendor with so much variety and seating.... Then again I usually stayed away from people as much as physically possible.

Narrowly avoiding two attempts to trip me, I finally crossed into what would become my safety zone at school, the Cullen table. The petite pixie looked up at me, noticing immediately the low grumbling my belly was making. A voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello. I am Bella Swan and this is Edward Cullen." The pretty brunette introduced herself and the imposing vampire that I may have ticked off this morning.

"I am Rosalie, this is Emmett, Jasper, and Alice." A gorgeous blonde was the next to speak, however I was quite distracted by the appetizing smells of the trays of food set before the polite vampires, who would never eat it.

"I am Kestra Mariska Linayo. Why do you buy food?" _Oh great one Kestra. That has got to be your best example of sticking your feet straight in the mess yet._

"Why do you not smell like a human, vampire, or werewolf?" Questioned a huge male, Emmett.

"Fair enough." I replied. _Not sitting here five minutes and already I am in a mess._

"Aren't you going to eat something? I could hear your stomach growling down the hallway." Said Alice.

"No. I do not have the money to buy something today. Perhaps tomorrow?"_ C'mon guys! Leave my hunger alone. And you Edward! Stop smirking at my thoughts! _ I mentally growled.

"You can sense my presence in your mind?" He questioned incredulously. "How is that possible?"

"Never mind nosey Edward. Please eat something Kestra." The pixie was very persistent.

I growled quietly and stood, picking up my bag. What use was eating the miniscule amount of food on a tray? Even if I were to eat everything on all the trays at their table, it would be like a putting a drop of water down a dry well: it would never come close to filling me.

_SMACK!_ Smiling I turned just in time to catch a projectile aimed at my face from a hostile classmate. A juicy red apple was in my palm as I turned around to face the Cullen table, biting into it ferociously for Alice's benefit. Turning to leave, I swallowed my bite and called to Alice.

"Happy now?"

I heard her soft reply as I exited the cafeteria.

"Not yet."

And there it is! The first chapter of Distraction. Review and I will post the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Even though this actually means nothing, I do not own Twilight. I do own Kestra and this plotline.

What would happen if the focus on the elusive Cullens was shifted to a young female, with a strange secret of her own? Canon pairings in AU.

**Tuesday, Kestra's pov.**

I was not looking forward to today, as it was already showing much disfavour on me. It did not rain...it poured as only the weather can do in Forks. On my way to the school I was caught in a downpour, effectively soaking my coat and bag. To top it off, I became the center of attention yet again in the school, as I was the only student looking for all the world like a drowned rodent in squeaky, sopping sneakers.

By third period I had a new nickname: The Sewer Rat. By lunch hour, it had been mercifully shortened to simply "The Rat". Thank God for small miracles. I heard my name being called. My real name that is. Turning around, I saw the massive Emmett Cullen making his way through the hall toward me. Judging by the huge grin on his features, he seemed happy that I was still in one piece.

"Hey Squirt! I've been looking for you! Will you sit with me? It would really mean the world to me..." He was practically begging.

I nearly choked; the huge, imposing vampire that could probably drink part of me for breakfast was acting like a teddy bear? Seeing the incredulous expression I wore elicited a booming laugh from the hulking giant in front of me.

"Um...alright. I guess I could sit with you today."

'_I think I could live with the new nickname too. It seems to fit my condition.'_

"Come then."

Emmett reached down to take my hand and proceeded to tow me to the cafeteria. As soon as we entered, the conversation in the cafeteria rose to loud droning of surprised voices and astounded gasps. Emmett ignored most of the ruckus he had caused, pausing in our progress only to stare down Mike Newton, who was barring the way in his surprised stupor.

"Got a problem Newton? Then sit." Emmett growled.

All Mike did was shake his head and sit like a loyal retriever puppy staring after us with widened blue eyes. After all roadblocks had been thwarted, Emmett succeeded in towing me to the food line, where he dished up an enormous amount of food, easily enough for four people. Balancing the tray in one hand after paying for the meal, he finally brought me to the table where we sat yesterday, the entire time his hand completely engulfing mine.

"Eat up Squirt! I didn't just buy all this for me you know." He cajoled.

'_Why don't these people understand that I don't like people buying nice things for me?'_

"You sound just like Bella."

Edward's velvet voice startled me, as the others joined us at the table. I was about to verbally reply with a snarky remark when a _thud _and a sudden impact to my right side grabbed my attention; Bella had tripped, landing partially leaning on my lap.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, this happens a lot. I should be asking you if you're okay. Are you?"

Bella's expression clouded into one of concern. Not that I could blame her, as from all outward appearances I looked like I could be shattered by a small wind.

"Don't you worry about me, Bella! I'm about as breakable as Emmett." I laughed gently at the confused expression on their faces. "Or Alice, if you want a more 'accurate' size comparison".

All further conversation came to a halt as Emmett forced the tray over to me, leaving me no choice but to eat or leave. Sighing, I decided to start eating whatever was in front of me, and the Cullens were content to let me eat in peace. Bella made light conversation with me, and already I could see that she wanted to be my friend.

'_Can I really allow a human to get so close to me? Bella means no harm and I feel strangely protective of her already... What does it mean I wonder? So fragile is human life."_

"You are confused. Why is that?" The one called Jasper questioned me softly.

"I am unsure as to why I feel so protective so quickly of someone that I hardly know."

The bell rang, signalling that classes were about to begin. I followed Bella down the hallway to our next class, which happened to be Biology. It was only my second day, but Mr. Banner seemed to share his students' dislike for my presence.

'_If your scowl gets any bigger sir, your face may crack. I wonder what he would do if I growled at him? One of these days I just might. Laugh it up Edward. I could hear you growling at Mike when he looked at Bella. Well that certainly wiped the grin off your face!'_

"What kind of creature are you?" Edward whispered softly, below a human's range of hearing.

'_I resent being called a creature. And for the record, I am a bigger one than you.'_

**Wednesday Evening, Jasper's pov.**

The past day and a half has been miserable as far as the weather goes, even for vampires. I swear that if it wasn't for the look that Alice gave me, I would not be driving to the hardware store to buy adhesives for Esme's new wall hooks in the bathrooms. I love that little pixie dearly, but good Lord can she give some meaningful looks.

As I was walking back to the car, I noticed something strange. There was a pile of boxes in the alleyway just across from me, and I was getting very distinct feelings from the direction of the boxes. Feelings that practically begged, _please don't notice me, I am not here. _A seemingly familiar scent of forest wafted past my nose.

I thought I recognized the scent, although everything was so sopping wet that I could barely track it, let alone distinguish it completely. Sighing, I walked slowly across the street, not wanting to frighten the poor person trying to hide from me. I continued to gradually make my way closer, until at last I stood in the alley beside the pile. I knelt down and began to sift through the layers of cardboard, now able to hear the rapid breathing of the occupant over the din of the rain storm.

If my dead heart was beating, it would have stopped at the sight that met my eyes as I raised the last layer of flattened boxes; a warm but soaked Kestra was staring up at me with the biggest scared blue eyes I have ever seen. As the colder air met her warm body, steam began to rise from her form.

"Darlin' what in the world are you doing out here in the middle of a rain storm? And covered by boxes no less?" I cried loudly. It suddenly, albeit belatedly, occurred to me that perhaps she had no home to go to. What was it that the kids at school called her? Homeless?

"Child, you are comin' home with me." I couldn't help that my accent was coming out strong, because it always seemed to manifest the most when I was this upset.

Without waiting for her to make a more than an unintelligible syllable, I scooped her up and was buckling her in the car before she could blink. She began to cry, and I briefly tasted her feelings as to why she was virtually a sobbing wreck next to me.

'_She's embarrassed that I found her to be actually homeless? And there's no doubt that she's afraid I'll tell people how I found her in a pile of cardboard boxes. Poor thing.'_

"Kestra," I spoke gently, wanting to soothe her. "Honey, I will never tell anyone about how I found you if you don't want anyone to know. I promise." I reached over to take her warm hand in my cold one, wanting to offer some kind of physical reassurance. She hiccupped a few times, calming down significantly.

"I promise to bury it down so deep in my mind that even the most powerful mind readers would not be able to find it."

"Really?" She sounded like a little lost girl, and it broke my dead heart.

"Really. I promise you that as long as I exist, I will never speak of this night again."

"Thank you Jasper."

The rest of the drive was made in silence, as I now had a sleeping Kestra in the passenger seat, and I would not willingly disturb her for all the tea in China.

That's it folks! The end of chapter two. Review and I will post the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there! I just wanted to give a shout out to all the people who are reading and reviewing this fic. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: Even though this actually means nothing, I do not own Twilight. I do own Kestra and this plotline.

What would happen if the focus on the elusive Cullens was shifted to a young female, with a strange secret of her own? Canon pairings in AU.

**Wednesday Evening, Esme's pov.**

It always seems to be this time of year that I always feel the need to remodel some part of what ever house our family is living in. Being vampires, the bathroom typically isn't used, except for the showers, so why not bring them up to date?

'_What color scheme should I use? Taupe? No, that is coordinating the room colors just a little too much. Should I get new fixtures as well? Hmmm. What about painting the walls with a nice border going midway?'_

The expression on Alice's face was one of intense scrutiny; either she didn't like what I was planning for her bathroom, or she was frustrated on something in the future. Finally smiling, she turned to Jasper and barked out an order to pick up enough white wall hooks for every bathroom to have two.

"Why now? It's raining cats and dogs out there! Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" He questioned. "On second thought, I'll just go get them now."

Alice could give looks that would turn the Volturi to stone, and if looks could kill, Jasper would be stone dead. Again. Alice turned toward me with a look of satisfaction, and spoke so softly that only I could hear.

"We're going to have a house guest Esme. She'll be staying for quite a while."

"Who is it? Bella is already here with Edward."

"Kestra Linayo. I recommend a cool bubble bath and a glass of milk to get her started. I'll provide the clothes, as we are just about the same size. She should be here in about forty minutes." Alice answered.

If there is one thing I have learned in my many years of living with Alice, you _never_ bet against anything she says. You will end up paying out more than you originally planned. Sure enough forty minutes later, Alice opened the front door and there stood Jasper with a plastic bag hanging from his elbow, and a small girl cradled delicately against his chest. She seemed to stir as he walked into the brightly lit living room.

Slowly, she woke up in Jasper's arms, eyes widening as she realized that she was no longer curled up in the car.

'_She looks so frightened... But why isn't her hair soaked like her clothing? She should be shivering and sniffling, or suffering from hypothermia! God only knows how long she's been exposed to the storm...'_

Jasper's soft tone caught broke my train of thought. I smiled and stepped forward as he introduced me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kestra. I've heard quite a bit about you from the kids." She shot me a puzzled look, as if wondering why a coven of vampires would be talking about her. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and into some pyjamas?"

"Alright." She answered, seeming quite hesitant of accepting.

"May I?" I gestured to carry her, she accepted. I was shocked; she was far lighter than normal.

I carried the sodden girl up the stairs, placing her gently upright in the bathroom so she could get straight into the bath. I turned around to give her some privacy, and only when I heard her slide into the bubble-filled tub did I turn to face her.

"I'll just be down the hall if you need me for anything, and Alice is will pop in with your pyjamas. Okay dear?"

"Thank you." She spoke quietly.

I collected her dripping clothes and left with more than a few questions on my mind.

**Kestra's pov.**

The Cullens are much nicer than I expected. The bath is at just the perfect temperature for me right now; a human would find it to be uncomfortably chilly, but already the fire within me is heating up the water the way I want it.

'_Who needs a Jacuzzi when I'm around? I would probably boil the other occupants of one if sat in for fifteen minutes. Thank God Esme didn't notice my scars; hopefully my pyjamas will cover everything up. I had better get washed up and get out so they can get the questions out of their systems. What will they do if they find out my past? Shit! Edward is probably here listening to all of this! Calm down Kestra, before you fog up the entire house. That's better, just focus on finishing your bath and getting dressed.'_

I heard voices from down the hall.

"I think you should give her a check-up Carlisle. There is something very strange going on. Her clothing was drenched and freezing, but her skin was hot and her hair was dry! Not even a werewolf would manage that in the short of time from the car ride to the bathtub." Esme spoke hurriedly, clearly suspicious.

"I'll take a look at her after she is dressed. Just let me get my bag and I'll examine her in the living room." Carlisle reassured Esme, slightly easing her.

I finished my bath and called for Alice just as she opened the door. Her eyes bulged as she and Esme entered the room and caught me wrapped up in the towel. The room was quite foggy, as if a piping hot bath had been taken, and in the bright light, my scars were easily discerned to the eyes of all present. I was not prepared for Esme's reaction; her breaths came in ragged sobs, and her eyes filled with tears she could never cry.

"_What happened to you child? Who did this to you?_" She cried.

Alice pulled her from the room, still stunned but aware that I was naked with only a towel to cover my frame. I hastily put on the lavender pyjamas that Alice picked for me, disappointed about how much of my body it showed; I was stuck with a spaghetti strap tank top and capri bottoms that went mid-calf.

I made my way down the stairs into the living area, where the entire coven was assembled, including Bella. The one called Carlisle had a large black bag set on the coffee table, and a chair set up in up so that I could be examined with minimal discomfort. Swallowing down the nervousness I felt, I entered the room.

"I am Carlisle, the head of this family." Carlisle's tone was gentle, clearly not wanting to upset me. I looked up at his golden eyes for any sign of bloodlust, relieved to find it nonexistent.

"I am Kestra and you are going to examine me." _'As subtle as a bull in a china shop.'_

"I apologize for the rather large audience, but you must understand that your life now affects everyone present."

"I understand, and I have no problem with you discussing your findings in this room only." I smiled, not bothering to veil any threats. Emmett smirked at this.

Carlisle had the overhead light switched on to see me better. His eyes flickered in surprise as he took in the discoloration of my skin. I could hear another stifled sob come from Esme, as well as the various reactions that occurred; Emmett's tightening grip around Rosalie as she gave an enraged cry, Alice's soft hiss of grief, Jasper and Edward's growls, and the ragged gasp that signified Bella's surprise.

I knew that they saw the remnants of vampire feedings adorning my neck and shoulders. My arms were covered in criss-crossed crescent scars. I bent over, rolling my pant legs up to mid-thigh, and lifting the bottom of my shirt to just to beneath my chest and turned around. More scars covered my back, telling horror stories of mass feeding from vampires. Carlisle's voice was weak when he managed to finally speak.

"How were you able to survive so many bites? The venom from the first bite should have spread and transformed you. What are you?"

"Why don't you take my temperature?" _'It'll be easier if they find out on their own.'_

The thermometer was inserted into my mouth, and Carlisle listened to my heart and proceeded to conduct a normal check-up on my body. He removed the thermometer and recorded the results.

"Your blood pressure is higher than average, response to light stimulation is more like a vampire in speed, but your pulse is normal. Your temperature is 112 degrees. How are you still breathing, let alone conversing?" He questioned incredulous at my vitals.

"What if I told you that fire runs through my veins? That I can kill vampires as easily as I could a human? I'll give you a hint regarding my species; St. Peter would try to kill me."

The room went silent. Esme departed for the kitchen, murmuring about feeding her guests, with Bella on her heels. It was too late before I realized that there was an empty needle sticking out of my arm. A deep snarl rumbled in my chest as Carlisle drew some of my blood. He removed the needle quickly in surprise, evidently not expecting an angry reaction from me.

Suddenly chaos reigned: Bella tripped as she came back to sit, giving herself a gash from the corner on the coffee table, and Jasper's eyes turned black faster than anyone could react. I knew what was going to happen to this fragile human. There was no other choice but to save her blood from being drained.

**Esme's pov.**

I was preparing to bring in a platter of crackers and cheese with cold cuts for the girls when I heard Bella's pained cry. A low snarl followed by a deafening roar rent the air, accompanied by the sound of fabric ripping. I ran into the living room where my dead heart leaped into my throat.

There was Kestra standing over Bella in front of Jasper and as if that wasn't enough of a shock, the two massive blue wings protruding from her back curling protectively over Bella's prone form.

There is the end of chapter 3! Review and I'll post the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Distraction

A/N: Hey there everybody! Moving from one house to another has been dragging me away from my keyboard, and as if that wasn't enough, my hard drive decided to destroy itself so I had to get my computer fixed!! Enough with that, and on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, but I do own Kestra and this plot.

What would happen if the focus on the elusive Cullens was shifted to a young female, with a strange secret of her own? Canon pairings in AU.

**Wednesday Night, Emmett's pov.**

I was stunned that Kestra reacted so violently to Carlisle's syringe. I was even more shocked to see her stand up to a prowling Jasper, ready to drain Bella. The sudden _roar_ that she let out was almost enough to startle Jasper into recognition, but too late. My little Squirt was now stuck standing over Bella with Jasper's teeth sunk into her shoulder.

**Esme's pov.**

Jasper's eyes brightened to an impossible light gold as he was forcefully pulled away from Bella and Kestra. Shaking his head, his eyes widened in realization of what he'd just done. I saw his jaw drop as he watched Kestra crane her neck and lick her bleeding shoulder. The angry red crescent bite mark sealed itself up and faded into another pale scar.

"What are you?" He gasped. "I am fully satisfied, and there is no possible way that could happen for the amount of blood I took from you. And your shoulder? I just can't comprehend how you did that! Oh God, what have I done?!"

_Hmmmm. So sorry for nearly eating Bella and Kestra. _ I thought to myself.

One look at the mortified expression he wore, and the tightened grip that Alice had on his arm was enough evidence to suggest exactly how sorry he was. Ignoring us dumbfounded vampires, Kestra knelt down next to Bella, slowly as if she was wary of frightening the fragile human before her. She watched as Bella hesitantly raised a hand to touch the ferocious creature's shoulder. Her gaze was met with approval, and she carefully stroked her fingers over the fresh scar tissue; it was smooth and warm.

"I know what you are now." Bella spoke softly.

"Do you?" Questioned Kestra.

"Well? Out with it, Bella!" Hollered a rather impatient Emmett

"I don't think so. You'll just have to find out on your own." She smiled.

_I have never seen a vampire satisfied so quickly, not even one who has drank their singer's blood. _

_And she healed so quickly; not even a werewolf can mend their wounds at that rate._

**Carlisle's pov.**

_I must discover what type of creature Kestra is; she's certainly not human, vampire, or werewolf. Perhaps some of my older texts have something in them... Her saliva seems to have some sort of healing property and the ability to nullify venom. I will start with that and hopefully find something else that will help._

_But regarding the current situation, should Bella stay the night? Until I know what to do, I am unsure as to whether it is safer for Bella to stay here or if Edward should return her home. It IS a school night, but Alice already has Charlie's approval for a "sleepover". Hmmmm..._

I was pulled from my musings as Kestra retracted her wings, and Edward helped Bella up from the floor. Kestra must have healed the gash while I was distracted, as the skin was clean and unblemished. I knew from the slightly disgruntled expression he wore that he had been listening to my thoughts.

_Should Bella stay the night?_

There was a slight pause as he watched Alice nod and smile.

_Did Kestra lick Bella's forehead? I missed it, and I was wondering what had happened. Will you inform me later?_

Edward shook his head at first, and then gestured that we would speak later. I sighed and decided to send the girls to bed earlier than planned, but Esme was already on it.

"It's getting rather late for a school night. Why don't you girls settle in for the night?"

"Why do you want me to stay? I am too great a trouble for your family, why don't you see?" Kestra muttered. Clearly she was unaccustomed to being welcomed into a home and family atmosphere.

"You can take the sofa in Edward's room..." Suggested shame-faced Jasper, completely ignoring her distress.

Bella grabbed Kestra's tiny hand and led her up the stairs to Edward's quarters. I could hear my Esme already bringing out spare blankets we would never use to keep our newest guest warm.

**Kestra's pov.**

I watched Esme flit around the room, preparing the ebony sofa to become my bed for the night. Within a minute she was putting the duvet over my makeshift bed, and kissing my forehead goodnight. I was shocked at how affectionate she was to someone she barely knew. I noticed Edward watching my expression as he waited for Bella to finish brushing her teeth.

"Esme does not care what species you are. She sees a tiny, young, fragile-looking female, who is in desperate need for someone to love and care for her; one who was sorely deprived of this for most of her life. She wants to nurture you for as long as she possibly can." He spoke tenderly. His attention immediately shifted as Bella entered the room.

_And they say that only werewolves imprint? I think not._

Bella quietly approached me and shockingly wrapped her arms around my form.

_Is this what humans call an embrace? It feels sort of enjoyable; if I see Chinook again, I will introduce him to this practice.... Don't laugh at me Edward! I am very new at the whole human interaction thing. My kind is not typically welcomed, let alone touched so many times in one day!_

I returned the embrace very carefully, just enough to let her know that I accepted this gesture. She pulled away and smiled softly, and it was then that I understood just why Edward was so incredibly territorial over her; one look into her chocolate eyes and you could plainly see that she was one of a kind. No other human on the face of the earth could match her innocence and capabilities of love and affection. Finally I was able to comprehend why I felt so protective over her.

Settling down on the sofa, I listened as Edward hummed Bella to sleep. Within a few short minutes she was blissfully unaware of the rest of the world. I on the other hand was not as fortunate. Despite how long the sofa was, I still felt unpleasantly confined and cramped.

_How long has it been since I have safely slept indoors? I cannot even remember much before the lab. I long to sleep in the forest outside! Even a cave would be more normal for me....if I will ever have something considered normal in my life._

I continued to lie there, focused on slowing my breathing to simulate sleep sounds. Perhaps Edward would be too fixated on Bella to notice my insomnia. After all, I had not slept this high since Chinook stretched out and I slept on him. Four hours later I was finally lying on the carpeted floor, uncovered and spread-eagled. It seemed that my assumption about Edward was more accurate than expected. At least if he did notice he made no attempt to comment or ridicule. Finally, I could get some sleep, now that I was closer to the ground.

**Carlisle's pov.**

It was around two in the morning when I heard muffled breathing coming from down the hall. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella had buried herself beneath pillows again, as she is an active sleeper. I waited a few more minutes, trying to submerge myself into research on Kestra, fully expecting Edward to rectify the problem. Nothing changed. Ten more minutes crawled by and the laboured breathing continued. I contemplated walking down the hall and helping Bella myself; perhaps Edward had left the room for some inexplicable reason. Just as I arrived at the decision, Alice came into my study.

"Do you hear that?" I questioned softly.

"Yes, and Jazz is looking at the problem right now. I think you might find it interesting." The little pixie smiled.

I nodded and strode silently down the hall, meeting Jasper at Edward's ajar door. I opened it a fraction more, and peered through the darkness. There on the floor was Kestra, face down and wheezing from her nose being buried in the carpet. I noticed that the makeshift bed was back in perfect order, looking for all the world like no one had lain down there. I proceeded quietly to pick up the tiny girl, but Jasper's restraining hand prevented me. I looked back at him questioningly.

"This is the most peaceful she has been since you sent her to bed. I'm guessing that not only is she unaccustomed to sleeping in comfort indoors, but she feels safer being closer to ground level." He whispered.

"And if you touch her now it will induce nightmares and a screaming session that not even you, Jazz, and Edward combined could bring her out of, leading to her not sleeping for the next week." Alice chimed in.

_You never bet against Alice. _ I thought quite hard about my options, and Alice's eyes clouded over into the future, trying desperately to see if I would touch Kestra or not.

"You would learn things of much value about her past, but it would also lead to her distrust and intense hatred of the entire family. The future for all of us gets cloudy after that. Carlisle, you made the right choice."

I heard her dance away, towing her mate down along the stairwell as I made my way back to the study to continue my research. I couldn't help but wonder if she really could be comfortable in such a strange position.

**Edward's pov.**

I barely noticed Carlisle enter and exit the room as my Bella began her sleep-talking. She sounded surprisingly happy, almost teasing as she muttered things about over-grown iguanas. What could my love possibly be dreaming about? Her heart rate suddenly spiked and she began to giggle in her dreams. My eyes widened at what she said next.

"Higher Kestra! No.....faster and higher...."

She now wore a delicate pout across her ruby lips. How I longed to kiss them.

_Now don't be going there Edward! _I mentally berated.

But why was she telling Kestra to go faster and higher?

_Sounds like Eddie-boy's got some competition._ Emmett thought loudly.

I growled low in my throat at his lewd thoughts. Only Emmett would assume sexual relations in my Bella's dreams. I heard his booming laughter as he processed my reaction. Bella stiffened in my arms, and glancing down I watched her face become troubled. She was muttering frantically in her sleep, in what seemed to be blatant fear.

"No Dad.... Just leave her alone...Jacob?! No! Don't hurt her!!"

Bella was suddenly wide awake and gasping for air in her panicked state. My dead heart broke as I saw her crystalline tears pouring over her flushed cheeks. My poor Bella.

"What's wrong love? What did you dream about?" I murmured. Her heart rate was finally returning to normal. Bella swallowed hard before she began to speak.

"I dreamed that Kestra and I were flying, but Charlie saw her and began to yell 'monster'. He shot at her as we landed and suddenly Jacob was there and he was going to hu-hurt Kestra." She hiccupped noisily.

"No one is going to harm either of you. Sleep my Bella, and know that you both are safe."

I nestled her back into my arms, relieved to already hear her falling back into slumber. I kissed the top of her head and smiled softly, humming her lullaby. It was just like my Bella to worry about others getting hurt. My thoughts suddenly turned in a different direction; Kestra did not seem strong enough to carry Bella through the sky unless....

Kestra did clue me in that this human body is not her true form. Her wings were indicative of a bat's wing, yet closer to a lizard's frill. Bella _was_ muttering about over-grown iguanas. It suddenly hit me. She mentioned something about St. Peter probably trying to kill her. But why would a saint try to kill her?

My memory suddenly shifted to an old text filled with tales and old lore. One of them stood out from the rest; the tale of St. Peter and the Dragon.

And there you have it! Finally an update that reveals just what species Kestra is....but her past is still very much a mystery!!!!!! Review please and I'll post the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Distraction

Disclaimer: Even though this actually means nothing, I do not own Twilight, or the numbing agent Oragel™. I do own Kestra and this plotline.

What would happen if the focus on the elusive Cullens was shifted to a young female, with a strange secret of her own? Canon pairings in AU.

_Thursday morning_

**Kestra's pov.**

I was woken up by surprise when Bella magically tripped over air and landed on my back at the foot of the bed. I snarled loudly out of pure instinct, instantly regretting my reaction as all seven Cullens breezed into the room. The tiny pixie one was hurriedly explaining what happened as Bella removed herself from on top of me. Her cheeks were crimson from embarrassment.

"I'm terribly sorry Bella. I should not have done that to you." _I feel so ashamed for doing that; some friend I am; ready to bite her first thing in the morning._

"No! Don't apologize! I'm the one that startled you and it's my fault for being so damn incapable of getting out of bed, let alone walking. It seems like I just keep smacking into you." Bella mumbled.

She was quickly pulled from the room by a retreating Alice, but Edward was not budging an inch despite the trouble being over. At least his family left to give us at least physical privacy. The damn vampire was going to ruin my morning; I could practically _smell _the recognition oozing from his form. He knew.

_Well. No sense beating around the bush, eh Edward?_

"We know what you are now." He replied.

_And are you waiting for me to eat Bella? Is that it? That would certainly explain the pissed-off look on your face._

His normally golden orbs were almost black with worry and thirst, as he began pacing the room at a speed halfway between vampire and human.

"No. I can tell by your scent that you refuse to eat humans like so many tales depict. I can also tell that you are just as hungry as I am thirsty right now."

_Did the growling of my stomach irritate you last night? Or are you always this pleasant to guests this early in the morning?_

"Are you running from something?" He was suddenly looming above me, in a posture that most would consider extremely intimidating.

Edward was really starting to tick me off.

"Is it too hard for you to stay nice around me? What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled. "Do you really think that trying to intimidate me is going to get any answers? Or are you just going to dig into my mind and try to unlock my personal hell from there?"

I began walking toward Edward, snarling out my last words to him. I watched him back up, finally averting his eyes to escape the fire he saw in mine. He turned around and left the room, muttering something that remotely sounded like an apology.

Rosalie flitted into the room, and her cool fingers touched my cheek. She smiled down at me, and I found myself wondering why on earth she could be happy after I yelled at her "brother" and made my presence very unwelcome in their house. My breath was forced from me as I was suddenly picked up and squeezed hard around my middle by the blond in front of me.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"I do not understand. You should hate me with every fibre of your being for doing that."

"You just made Edward Cullen back down and leave the room, muttering an apology no less! No one in this household besides Carlisle has ever intimidated him enough to make him realize that he is not always correct in everything he says and does." She explained.

_It seems like I can still put on a pretty good show.... _I mentally mused, knowing that Edward was probably still too irritated to be paying attention. How wrong that assumption later proved to be.

Alice suddenly danced into the room, articles of clothing draped over her lithe arms. A mischievous gleam was in her darkened eyes.

"Kestra and I have a little work to do before she has breakfast."

I could hear Rosalie laugh and walk down the stairs, leaving me to play dress-up with Alice. I allowed myself to be run into her personal bathroom, passing a rueful Jasper and a laughing Emmett on the way. My instincts were telling me that resistance is futile; Alice will dress me. So I simply held my arms straight up, legs spread slightly, awaiting her ministrations. She smiled and began her work.

Five minutes later I was dressed in fashionable dark blue jeans and a scarlet corset-style top with a sweetheart neckline. At least this is what Rosalie informed me of at the breakfast table.

**Emmett's pov.**

_Wow! Squirt is quite the knockout when she isn't using the homeless look. I guess I'll have to be on the lookout for hormonal boys and make sure that no one bugs her. Heh heh heh... The look on Newton's face when I stared him down was priceless, not to mention how big Squirt's eyes got when I took her through the cafeteria. Bet she's never been around to a school before._

I watched Squirt take a bowl of cereal from Esme, but I was surprised when she seemed confused as to what to do next. She looked a little puzzled, but she mimicked Bella's actions of pouring milk into the bowl. It wasn't until Squirt took her first bite that I realized that maybe she hadn't eaten cereal before. The poor little critter looked more like a toddler imitating her parents' actions than a near-adult trying to eat breakfast.

She chewed her mouthful hesitantly, and swallowed hard. The look on her face was one of sheer disgust as she went for another bite. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Esme and Carlisle also noticed her obvious struggle to keep eating.

"Would you like something different to eat, Kestra?" Esme asked.

"No. This is quite fine for me." Squirt replied, trying to hide her grimace with a fake grin.

"It won't hurt my feelings if you don't like the cereal, you know." Esme continued to try and change Squirt's mind.

Alice suddenly swooped in and removed Kestra's bowl and spoon. The look of sheer heart break on her tiny features made me growl at Alice. Esme was already bringing over a bowl of apple and cheese wedges that Alice had made in the middle of the night. I patted her little hand softly, trying to remove the look of fear and sadness that was still written across her face.

_She is NOT supposed to look like this. Edward, help me make her smile! Get Jasper to make her feel better, or something. She looks like she just committed murder and is catching the punishment._

Edward just shrugged at me.

_What do you mean you don't know what to do? You're a frickin' mind reader for God's sake! What does she need?_

His brow furrowed for a millisecond, before he shook his head.

_You won't help me? Why?_

He motioned that we would talk later. Meanwhile, Esme had set the bowl down in front of Squirt, who flinched as the bowl hit the table. The other's had left the room, but I wasn't about to leave the poor girl alone. Carlisle smiled softly at her, and I continued to pat her hand, encouraging her to dig in. Bella turned to her and nudged her arm.

"What's the matter Kes? Aren't you hungry?" She questioned.

A timid "yes" was the reply, and I noticed Esme edging closer. She knelt down, and Squirt watched her warily, eyes still widened.

"I know that you didn't like the cereal, but it's okay if you don't want to eat something. I just want you to have good meals but I don't know what you like to eat, okay dear?" Esme spoke softly.

With that said, Squirt finally ate her breakfast, and she seemed to enjoy the smelly junk-er delicious human food. Soon we were on the way to school in record timing. At least we would have been if Edward's Volvo seated seven comfortably. I volunteered to drive my jeep with Rose, but for some reason Kestra wouldn't let me, her tug on my hand alerting me that riding separately was not to her liking. I looked down and saw she looked unhappy at my attempt to leave with Rose. She shook her head and pointed to the silver car.

"You belong with them. I can get myself to school."

"If we don't get to drive separately, you're not either."

"Where's she going to sit?" Jasper asked.

"On Emmett's lap." Alice chirped.

"N-no! That's alright. I can get to school another way." Squirt stuttered.

"Nonsense. You are coming with us." Edward growled.

"But people will be curious as to why I am with the Cullens today, and yesterday I was a grungy homeless new kid."

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine. Carlisle is known here for adopting kids, so this shouldn't cause much of a problem." Rose said.

_Wow! That was an all-time first for Rosalie Hale to switch ideals so quickly. Jasper must have whiplash!_

Edward chuckled and nodded. He pointed to the car, and we all piled in. Bella was in the passenger seat, and Rose, Jasper under Alice, and I under Kestra seated in the back. I fastened the seatbelt around us, and she seemed even tenser than before. About five minutes later, I was almost sweating (if that is even _possible_ for a vampire), with a rigid Squirt on my lap.

_It's like there's a bonfire on my legs! O ha ha Edward! You try having a nervous dragon pumping out enough heat to bake a cake sitting on you._

As if on cue, Jasper reached around Alice and touched Squirt's arm. She immediately went almost completely limp, and hit my chest with a thud, her temperature plummeting to a bearable warmth.

_He broke Squirt!_

"Jasper! What did you do?" I roared. I heard her small voice call me away from hurting Jazz.

"Sorry Emmett. I did not realize I was slow-roasting you." Squirt mumbled in her almost catatonic state.

"No problem." I sighed.

**Alice's pov.**

_I am so excited for Kestra to be staying with us! I've never met a dragon before, although I have heard rumours about them. I am a little worried about how she will adjust to a more human lifestyle. Will she need feeding more often than we do? What does she like to eat? What about the Quilieute wolves? Will they see her as a threat? Do they even know that dragons actually exist? How big is she?_

My musings were cut short as we pulled into the school parking lot. I could already hear the chatter of curious students speculating on who or what was sitting in the back of the car.

"Some major projects are due, so maybe Emmett just has a model or something." Eric Yorkie.

As Jazz reached in to extricate Kestra from the Volvo, a small hush fell over the yard. Kestra appeared to be doll-like in Jasper's grip, as he set her carefully upright. He was rubbing her tiny back, and asking if she was still motion sick when I heard it.

"So it is a project....a pet project." Lauren Mallory sneered to her group of petty followers.

"The Cullens always were freaks, so why not add a pet to complete the picture? I mean she's tinier than Alice Cullen for Pete's sake!" Jessica Stanley blurted out. This got peals of laughter from the other girls.

"Look at her! All dressed up like she's on display. And the Cullens just hover over her like she's a prized puppy." Lauren growled.

_Why must people be so malicious? Kestra just got here and already the teeth and claws are out._

**Bella's pov.**

I was walking with my arm around Kestra when I heard my name being called. It was Lauren, stomping over in my direction.

"Hey Bella! Don't you know you're not allowed to bring pets to school? Especially not _rats_ like that one." She jeered. I felt Kestra flinch as the words "pets" and "rats" echoed across the lot.

"Well, at least Kestra is intelligent and interesting, which is more than I can say for the likes of you!" I yelled back. _How dare they act like this?! I know that being the new kid is rough, but this is just plain bullying behaviour. Aren't the teachers going to say anything?_

"If you can't keep a civil tongue in your head I'll rip it out and give you a whole new meaning to the phrase 'small but mighty'!" Alice bellowed.

I smirked as Lauren blanched when faced with the wrath of a pixie vampire. She was embarrassed for now, but probably getting ready to try some other scheme to make life more difficult. A low voice from my side snapped me out of my satisfaction.

"Is everyone here like this? The whole town?" Kestra questioned softly.

"No. At least they weren't before." I answered.

"They sense that something is different about you, and it scares them. Lauren Mallory is perhaps the most fearful of you, typically because you have the opportunity to steal her spotlight. She is also in shock that the freaky Cullen family 'adopted' you before the end of the first day. That alone sends major signals to everyone that you are extremely different from others your age." Jasper explained.

"At least I have a safer haven to have lunch, right?" Kestra looked so hopeful and Rosalie snorted, her maternal side kicking in.

"Do you honestly think that we would abandon you to that group of hormonal young savages? No offense Bella, but teenagers are some of the most spiteful creatures that walk the earth."

"None taken Rose."

The first bell rang, and I walked with Emmett to Kestra's first class. I couldn't help but smile as he leaned down to talk face-to-face with her.

"If ANYONE gives you a hard time Squirt, you just let me know. One of us will be waiting for you at the end of each class, alright? See you later."

The second bell rang and I shuffled quickly to class.

**Kestra's pov.**

_Hmmmmmmm. So let's tally up the make-Kestra's-life-a-living-hell-before-lunch score:_

_Tripping – three times_

_Knocking books to the floor – twice_

_Being slammed into both mobile and immobile objects – six times_

_Spit-coated balls – four_

_Wadded paper balls – two_

_Larger hurled objects – five_

_Edible items thrown – one_

_Insults by students – twenty-six_

_Insults by teachers – three_

_This makes a total of fifty-two malicious acts of irritation in four hours. I swear that if I ate humans, this would be a walking feast. They say that patience is a virtue, but it is one that I am sorely lacking right now. I don't know how long I'll be able to put up with this. At this rate I will both snap and cry hysterically, quitting the entire educational system permanently, or wreak violent vengeance. Who am I kidding? If I hurt any of these fragile creatures I will be no better than the ones that tortured me._

I sighed loudly as I walked towards the cafeteria. I stopped short to measure the distance between myself at the entrance, and my small piece of sanctuary, the Cullen/Swan table. There were sixteen tables of humans hell-bent on ruining my life between me and safety.

_Should I run, or would that just make the chase more appealing? If I stand here they will be sure to start something. Maybe I should run..._

_SMACK!_

I felt a sharp pain on my arm, and saw an apple ricocheting off it and hitting the wall. I felt another stinging impact on my face as another piece of food was hurled at me by Tyler Crowley.

"Hey! I thought it wasn't sanitary for people to eat with _dirty animals!_" He yelled across the room, eliciting laugher from the humans.

"I thought there was a nasty smell coming from somewhere in here." Another teen glared at me.

The insults continued flying, and I was now sporting several marks from people who thought it funny to throw things at me. The physical pain was nothing; I have been through much worse. I felt a sudden pain in my chest, my heart aching as if it was being slowly gouged from my body. Rejection never gets easier.

_So much for just sticking with the Cullens. _

I felt hot rivulets of tears burning paths down my cheeks as I shoved past Alice and ran from those horrible monsters. I ran from the cursed building, not stopping for anyone or anything until I was deep in the forest. Climbing the nearest tree, I settled in a crook to sob my heart out; it seemed bent on bursting from my body anyways, so why not speed the process along?

I cried for hours, seeing the blurry sky lighten from grey to the deep orange of sunset. It was only after I hiccupped my last tears did I feel the large cool set of arms wrap around me, cradling my petite form to a broad, icy chest. It was Edward.

"I don't know what has happened to you in the past, or why the children torture you so. I do know that you have a home to come to and a family that is very worried right now." I felt his voice rumble through is chest.

"You're wrong. I do not have a home, or a family Edward. I'm an orphan and an escapee that no one could possibly want to keep." I sobbed, breaking into more tears. _I've never had a home before the torturing labs._

"Our family would beg to differ. Esme already loves you like a daughter, as does Carlisle. The rest of us see you as a sister. If you would let us, we would like to be your family."

"I don't know love." I whispered.

"Let us teach you." He whispered back. Edward tilted my face up to look into his eyes. One look at those onyx irises and I knew that he was sincere. And also sincerely thirsty.

"Perhaps I will try this family-thing." I conceded, sniffing loudly.

**Thursday night, Carlisle's pov.**

I felt immensely relieved as Edward opened the front door, cradling Kestra's tiny body to his chest with one arm. As he let her down, I gasped as I noticed the left side of her face; her cheek was swollen and the bruise had spread, covering almost half of her face. It was a deep purple, almost black, a darker shade than I had ever seen on a living being. Esme was already looking her over, her soft touches finding multiple injuries.

_You told me she had a rough day, that the students were harsh. You did NOT tell me they were brutally vicious and inflicting physical harm to her, Edward. I want names._

Edward nodded, knowing full well that I would deal with this matter. Esme was already guiding the exhausted girl across the room. She stumbled, and I caught her as gently as I could. Scooping her up, I placed her on my hip as I would a child and carried her to the kitchen counter, where I sat her down.

She gazed warily at my black medical bag, as I rummaged through it to find something that would numb the pain. I found a small tube of Oragel™ that would help her mouth to not ache as much. Her features wrinkled slightly, then grimaced in pain.

"What is that?" Her speech was marred by the stiffness of her face.

"Something to make some of the pain go away for a little while." I answered. "Is is okay if I put some of it on your face?" She shook her no.

"Can I give you anything to make you feel better?" _Why don't you let me help you? I'm a doctor for a reason._

She seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding hesitantly. _Oh good._

"What can I get for you?"

Her stomach gurgled weakly, and I was about to fix that situation when I realized I did not know what she could eat.

"What are you hungry for? We have all different sorts of food here." I watched her look down, her healthy cheek flushed in embarrassment.

"I think she would like to go to sleep more than anything else, but her stomach is too empty to allow that right now." Edward began. "I also believe that a glass of milk and some fruit would feel pretty good before going to bed."

"Is that what you want? Because we could cook something if you would like it."

"No, what Edward said is what I would like to have, it it's not too much trouble..."She trailed off.

"It's no trouble at all." And with that said, I breezed around the kitchen, getting her small snack together. I was surprised at the speed she consumed it; I heard the food _thud _into her stomach. Her eyes were closed as she downed her glass of milk, and she dropped herself off the counter to put the dishes in the sink. I frowned as she tried to yawn, but was abruptly cut off due to the massive bruise on her face. Again I picked her up, feeling her rest her injured cheek on my shoulder.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I inquired softly.

"De col fils good" She slurred sleepily.

Before I knew it, Kestra was sound asleep in my arms, completely numb to the world. I decided against putting her on Edward's sofa again, feeling that it was wrong to let go of her now. I sat down in my favourite armchair, settling her in my lap and allowing her head to rest against my neck. As a father, it is my responsibility to provide the best love and care possible for my child, and if the medicine required is my icy skin, I will gladly sit in this chair for the rest of my days to make her feel better.

And that's the end of the chapter! Review and I'll post the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Distraction

Disclaimer: Even though this actually means nothing, I do not own Twilight. I do own Kestra and this plotline.

What would happen if the focus on the elusive Cullens was shifted to a young female, with a strange secret of her own? Canon pairings in AU.

**Friday morning, Carlisle's pov.**

I felt Kestra begin to stir in my lap around six in the morning. She had had a restless sleep, with several nightmares, but she never woke up during the night. I still cannot fathom how she could be comfortable sitting on an icy stone vampire's lap all night long. Needless to say _I_ was pleasantly warm throughout the night.

She moved in my lap, yawning very carefully, and I looked down to see her blink sleepily up at me. Her eyes widened noticeably as she realized I still had her seated in my lap. She stiffly got up, joints popping and staggering slightly from staying in one position all night.

"I-I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to do that." She stuttered.

"No Kestra. If I did not want you to stay where you were last night, I would have moved you to the sofa." I explained.

A soft _oh_ was what I got in reply. Looking up, I noticed Alice coming into the room. She gently tugged Kestra up the stairs, and I watched as she allowed herself to be led away.

_I'm beginning to worry that she will not accept the family's love and care. If so simple a thing as medicine is refused, how much more will she reject love and security?_

**Alice's pov.**

Kestra looked like a complete disaster. I simply couldn't allow her to go through the rest of the day looking more like an abused child than…well, there's not really much else to compare her to. Besides, she was still in the clothes from yesterday, and I was itching to get her cleaned up.

"Alice? Where are we going?" I couldn't help but turn around and bounce a little as I made one of my many proclamations for the day.

"Kestra, you are the lucky winner of the Cullen family! I'm going to give you an official Alice-makeover!" _Hmmmm... judging by the look of terror maybe I've overdone it a teensy bit? Nah._

"Emmett? Carlisle? Anyone?" Kestra called loudly.

"You're scaring her Alice." Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

"What's a makeover?" She called to Emmett, who laughed.

"Alice is going to clean you up, put make-up on your face, and style your hair." Rosalie explained.

"Oh? But I like the way I look, and make-up smells funny." Kestra told me quite firmly.

"If you don't like what I do, I promise to change it, okay?"

"No make-up." Kestra growled at me.

"Not even a little to…" I was cut off by a rumbling snarl coming from her throat.

"Oooookay. Let's go get you ready." _She's definitely not as yielding as Bella!_

**Esme's pov.**

_What was all that about? Kestra seemed a little touchy over the make-up. Edward?_

Edward walked through the house to the kitchen. He casually traced patterns on the countertop and settled on a bar stool before speaking.

"She hates the smell of make-up, because the synthetic odor reminds her of the lab she was a prisoner in. And she also feels that if she is forced to go to school, the children should fully see what they did to her." Edward intoned. A few minutes later our attention was diverted to the sound of sweet voice singing from the shower upstairs.

The clear voice singing softly from the shower, that Kestra was in. It was absolutely magnetic for all in the house. Every Cullen was immediately in the bathroom, slack-jawed Emmett stuttered out the question that was in all of our minds: How on earth did you do that with your mouth barely open?

She smiled slightly, tightening the robe Alice had left for her. Tidying what little disorder she had created, she seemed hesitant to answer. Jasper must have boosted her confidence because she suddenly straightened up and faced us.

"Well, during my time in the…lab….good behavior was rewarded with treats, one being the radio playing before the lights were turned off. I quickly learned that singing was a good way to get treated more _human_, and the food was much better when my keepers were pleased with my performance. But to answer Emmett's question, massive lung capacity is hidden by this small frame, and I like to sing." She explained.

_She certainly is capable of some amazing feats; what will she be doing next, I wonder? But before anything else can be done, we should decide whether she goes to school today or if she should remain home._

_Hmmm…home is such a simple word, yet this child has never known it._

"Alice, why don't you see to it that everyone else gets ready for the day while Carlisle and I speak with Kestra?"

She frowned noticeably, but reluctantly agreed, shooing her siblings out of the bathroom and busying herself with fashionable items for the family. Seeing that she was out of the room, I began to close the door for privacy, but Alice breezed back into the room long enough to toss some clothes for Kestra in through the narrow opening before beating a hasty exit.

I motioned to Carlisle for us to turn around to let the poor girl dress, my heart seeming to throb with pain as my hearing picked up every tiny wince and hiss of pain that issued from her form. Seconds later she tapped me on the arm to let us know she was dressed; her clothes consisted of loose pants with a drawstring waistline and a soft white tank top with an extremely low back, no doubt from some designer. I motioned for her to sit on the wicker chair, as we both made ourselves a little more comfortable before speaking. Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking.

"Kestra, I want you to know that we are not going to force you to attend your classes today. In light of what occurred yesterday and the unsure situation regarding your health, I would like to keep you home and take a good look at your injuries. I also think that it wouldn't hurt to check you over completely." He spoke gently. I watched her reaction; I didn't need Jasper to tell me that she was a little nervous, but slightly relieved that she would not have to go back to school just yet.

"Today would also be a great opportunity to find out what your likes and preferences for food are, and to iron out any other details that arise." I suggested. She nodded slowly in response, looking a little more wary than I would like to have seen her.

_Poor child has no trust for anyone. It breaks my heart to see someone so isolated and utterly starved for affection._

**Kestra's pov.**

_I would gratefully take another doctor's examination over facing the students of Forks High School. Humph! To think that a _dragon _is actually afraid of facing a bunch of human children is pretty sad. Oh well, at least there will be a break in between now and the time I return back to _that _chaotic environment. _

"Would you like to pick out something for breakfast?" Esme's voice alerted me back from my thoughts.

"Yes. I am very hungry this morning." A million dollar smile lit up her delicate features.

I followed her down to the kitchen, Carlisle on our heels. I guess that he did not want to miss out on what I would show preference to. _Am I just another lab experiment to him? Or is he sincere in his actions and not just feigning interest?_

I made my way to the refrigerator, watching Esme open it up and point out every edible item in it. Something smelled very good in that machine, like protein which was enough to make my mouth water. Seeing my attention focused on the paper box in the fridge, she smiled.

"Would you like some eggs for breakfast?"

"Yes please. I have not eaten eggs in a very long time, but I do remember that they tasted very good." I mumbled, looking down at the floor. I felt an icy hand lift my face up to meet twin topaz eyes filled with something I had rarely seen in my life; compassion.

"I will make you a special omelet, and some toast to go with it. How does that sound?" Esme spoke.

I nodded in response before moving to sit at the kitchen table. Unsurprisingly, Carlisle took a seat next to me, again clearing his throat before speaking. Was he nervous to talk to me?

"Kestra, would you tell me what happened to you before you came to Forks?" He probed quietly.

"I am not sure that I can safely tell you everything, not just because it was a very difficult time. If I were to give you all the information it could place your family in extreme danger from the people that hurt me." _I am afraid that it would jeopardize my relationship to your family. I don't want to leave so soon, but if they knew everything they wouldn't want me to stay here. I'll probably just get chased out of this state faster than lightening strikes._

"Alright. Perhaps if we take it slow and you only tell me what you feel is necessary for the moment? If at any time the questions I ask make you uncomfortable or bring up something that you'd rather not discuss right now, just let me know." Carlisle began. He leaned forward a little, as if trying to make me realize that he meant no harm. "I do not want to push you, but I do need to know some things."

He returned to his former position as the remaining Cullens walked into the room. Emmett was immediately sitting next to me, and I felt Alice's fingers combing through my damp hair. The rest of the siblings sat around the table, making room for Esme to bring me breakfast. Emmett's nose wrinkled a little as he saw me eating the omelet.

"How can you eat that, Squirt? It smells terrible."

"Maybe to you, but to me it smells like a heavenly treat that I have sorely missed eating. Chinook used to cook eggs for me before everything happened." I trailed off, focusing on eating another bite of the apple and cheese omelet. Alice's next question nearly made me choke.

"Do you dye your hair? Because the roots are just a few shades lighter than the rest of your hair."

_Wow! I was NOT expecting that question so soon. I guess a vampire's sight is clearer than I thought._

"Yes and no. I do not use external chemicals to color my hair, but this is not my natural color. It is merely a more human look that I use to fit in a little better. Can you see the real color at the roots?"

"Barely. There isn't enough space between the roots and the length of your hair for me to pick up an actual color, so I can only see a difference in the shade. What color is it? I bet it's something pretty. Will you show it to me later?"

"Perhaps you will get to see what I really look like, perhaps not." I teased.

Alice made a frustrated noise, and it was then that I realized that it was my indecision of whether or not to show her, not if I chose not to show her at all that was bothering her. I noticed Edward smirk at this realization.

I finished eating breakfast just as it was time for the "younger" Cullens to head off to school. I felt myself be picked up in a giant bear hug by Emmett before they were out the door. Jasper was the last to leave, and I caught his attention. He looked down at me in confusion, evidently tasting the mood I was in, wondering why I felt a little agitated with his behavior.

"Jasper, you know that I like you, correct?" He nodded.

"You also know that I am a little irritated with your behavior, correct?"

"Yes, but why?" He queried.

"I forgave you for biting me as soon as I watched your eyes become darker. I do not understand why you still feel remorseful for doing what is natural for your kind". Again he peered down at me, this time astonishment and remorse written on his face.

"I am ashamed that I have so little control around blood, and doubly sorry for biting you."

"Why?"

"Have you looked in the mirror, child? You look so vulnerable that it kills me to even _think_ off harming you, but I actually did." He groaned.

"Appearances can be deceiving, and this form takes the proverbial cake for deception. But please, I beg you; stop feeling like I am some breakable figurine that you could destroy in seconds. I am much more durable than you think, okay?" Jasper nodded gently before stooping down and hugging me. He whispered in my ear that he was still sorry, but he would do his best to move on from that experience. I gave him a bone-crushing hug back that temporarily stopped him from breathing. His eyes were the size of melons as I shooed him out to the car, Edward's laughter ringing out from Jasper's confused thoughts.

Carlisle came up behind me, hearing Edward's mirth and watching my amused expression.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I just gave Jasper something to think about for the next two or so weeks. Are you going to examine me now?"

"Yes."

**Carlisle's pov.**

I had set up all the necessary equipment in the living room, feeling that a large space was necessary in case she wanted to show me something about herself that would be a little more than human. I had her seated in a chair again, taking her vitals to see if there was any difference from my original findings. There was none. Making note of this, I decided to move onto the next set of tests.

"I would like to check your mobility, specifically how your joints and muscles react to strain. I will give you a series of exercises to do, and monitor your progress. If at any time you experience pain, even the slightest one, let me know and we will stop immediately. Let's begin."

I led her through a series of stretches with no difficulties. She was extremely flexible and capable of holding typically uncomfortable positions for extended periods of time without even so much as cramping. As she curved her body into a perfect arch I noticed that her shoulder blades seemed to become more prominent than a human's.

"Kestra, do your wings fold up behind your shoulder blades?"

"Yes. And I must say that they feel quite cramped. Would you mind if I allowed them out?" She inquired.

"No, no. Feel free to let them out whenever you please here. As a matter of fact, I would like to examine them too, it's okay with you. Why don't we stop here and move on to the general exam of your overall condition?"

I watched as she straightened herself out, her back slightly angled toward me. From between her shoulder blades two slits opened, revealing twin dark blue wing tips. They emerged slowly, stretching out. How could she possible contain that much in such a small space? As soon as they were completely exposed, the slits sealed up, creating a flawless looking back with her two wings folded against it. My curiosity was eating me alive, as I wanted to touch them and learn all about her.

"Could I measure your wings, and possibly take a closer look at them?" I asked, perhaps a little too eagerly. She smiled and agreed, stretching them out fully. I brought a measuring ribbon up, enlisting Esme's assistance to reach the full distance. Each wing was exactly seven feet from tip to skin, powerful muscles and bone lining them.

The tissue that made up the wing itself was softer than velvet and smoother than satin, not at all like the leathery descriptions featured in old tales. They were a rich, deep, blue, and shaped more like a bat's wing than a bird's. The supporting bones were protected by powerful muscles, and I could not help but marvel at how delicate but strong her wings were. I must confess that I was excited at the prospect of seeing her actually fly.

With my assessment of her wings completed, I moved on to check the remainder of her body for injuries. Kestra carefully folded her wings against her back before turning to me. I was very cautious as I began to look her over, doing my very best to be as gentle as possible. I felt her flinch as my hand grazed the left side of her ribs. She continued to both flinch and wince as I inspected her arms and hands, noting bruises and some deeper scrapes lining them.

As I began to examine her lower half, she froze and growled when I unintentionally brushed against some very fresh scar tissue on her lower abdomen. I stopped immediately, and her growls faded to a low rumbling within her throat.

"Do you want me to stop?" I questioned carefully.

"No. Just be careful of touching the fresh scars, because they haven't fully healed yet." She murmured through clenched teeth.

I continued to examine her, Esme helping make Kestra as comfortable as possible. I knew that the next part would probably be the most difficult, but I had to make sure her legs were okay. Without asking, Kestra herself exposed her legs, and I made very quick but gentle work, finishing up that half as quickly as possible. With the general exam completed, I made notes of the numerous scars and burns, not to mention the barely healed lacerations that were consistent with a bull whip. I could feel a deep rage spark within me: who on this earth could bear to beat and burn this delicate little girl and live to tell the story? Monsters are what those people were that harmed her.

There were several markings that deeply concerned me. How would they affect her health? What had happened to create those marks? I then noticed that the sun was actually coming out, our protective cloud cover dissolving. I heard Edward's Volvo coming into the garage, and I decided to wait until later to ask Kestra the questions that were burning in my mind. She had been through enough for this morning.

**Edward's pov.**

I could hear Kestra's elevated heart beat as I walked into the living room. Her expression was calm, but her thoughts were clouded in a mess of memories.

_She's awfully distressed right now, and extremely sad. What could have happened while we were out? _

I looked at Jasper and shrugged, unable to make any clear sense from her thoughts. They were jumping faster than I was accustomed to, without any clear pattern. As Emmett approached her, she pasted on a smile quicker than a vampire, successfully fooling everyone but Jasper and myself.

Emmett picked her up and swung her around by her middle, and I did not miss the wince and mental scream of pain that ripped through my head. I barely suppressed a growl as she curled her arms around his neck, her legs around his thick waist to stop the motion.

_The pain…Edward…it's unbearable… _Jasper mentally cried.

"I know."

_She's hurting. Why didn't someone tell me that she was hurt? Emmett doesn't know he's causing her pain. _Rosalie thought, nearly panicking.

Kestra had her face buried in his neck, and I could hear her heart stuttering as she held in her cries of anguish.

Kestra squirmed away from Emmett, and he gently set her down on the floor. Her bottom lip was a little darker than the top, from biting it to prevent her screaming. Already she was asking us what we had done at school before the sun came out. Emmett was only all too happy to tell her everything that happened, especially the fact that my normally mild-mannered Bella slapped Lauren Mallory for shouting obscenities about Kestra.

"Really? I did not take Bella for the type to make a public declaration, let alone commit violence in front of the school. I must thank her." Kestra spoke quietly, admiration clearly discernable in her tone.

"Yeah, well we didn't either. Except for Alice, of course." Emmett mumbled.

"Hey Kes, can I talk to you for a minute?" I inquired.

"Sure. Where to?"

"The forest." I replied, giving her the opportunity to have total privacy for what I was about to ask her. Hopefully she would not react in an upset manner.

I led her outside, motioning for her to sit in my arms. She stepped back, shaking her head. I am quite sure there was a look of confusion on my face, as she began to explain.

"I can keep up with you Edward. If you run, I will track you down very quickly." _I just want to fly today. I haven't had the opportunity in quite a while, because I've been stuck in populated areas. But I'm sure that you are going the opposite direction of civilization, so I want to fly there. Please?_

I nodded, and began to run through the forest, reaching my meadow in record timing. It was barely two minutes later that I heard the steady beat of wings through the air, and Kestra herself suddenly dropped from the sky to land beside me. She still had bare feet, and the back of her tank top was pushed down further, due to the movement of her wings. She lit softly, barely ruffling the nearby grass and flowers. Retracting them, she sat down in the grass, patiently waiting for me to speak. I settled down in front of her, and began to speak.

"I was wondering, what happened this morning? You seemed extremely upset after we arrived, and your thoughts were so fragmented and jumpy. I do not wish to seem rude, but I was following your thoughts and could not understand anything that was running through your mind." She raised an eyebrow at me.

_I do not take you monitoring my thoughts as rude, because no doubt your family relies on you for detecting threats to your secret. As to your question, I was examined by Carlisle this morning. He was remarkably gentle with me, but his actions did remind me of the scientists that took serious interest in me. I've had a hundred check-ups before this one, but every time I simply cannot help but worry that the person will hurt me. _

_I was in pain because of something that happened to me shortly before I escaped the lab. It still hasn't fully healed, but I have done the best that I could to see that I didn't get an infection. Carlisle simply touched that area and it caused great discomfort. Now that I think of it, he will probably be asking me about it later. Emmett then later grabbed me around my stomach, squeezing the area completely, and making the pain rise higher than the incident itself that caused that pain. It wasn't his fault though, and I don't feel angry in the least at him. He did not know._

"So that's what you were upset about. Will we be hearing some of your story later on today? When Carlisle asks you about some of the marks on your body."

_Yes. But the chances are that I will only tell what he asks, as I do not wish to upset your family..._

"Our family." I corrected.

_My past is very traumatic, and easily upsets the faint of heart._

"When are you going to eat? And I mean actually eat a full meal that your body requires."

Her stomach growled loudly in response, and she blushed uncomfortably.

"I guess that now would be a good time. I will stay here if you would like to hunt, and when you are finished I will escort you back home."

Kestra nodded, and was standing up as my cell phone vibrated. It was Alice.

"Tell Kestra that she had better hang up those clothes on a branch before she goes hunting. At least keep them in one piece before I take her shopping." She yelled through the phone.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, still chuckling at the pixie's anxiety. Leave it to Alice to worry about fashion while hunting.

"Yes. Alice, I'm going to get naked in the bushes, okay? Don't yell at Edward anymore."

This statement caused me to laugh harder than I've done in a long time. I closed my phone, leaning against a tree for support as my whole body shook with mirth. Kestra hurled her bundle of clothes at me from behind some nearby bushes.

"Do me a favor and keep those in one piece until I get back, please. I don't want Alice to yell at me today."

I barely managed to agree before I heard the cracking of bones, guttural growls, and silence. Kestra was on the hunt.

There it is! The end of chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and I will post the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Distraction

Disclaimer: Even though this actually means nothing, I do not own Twilight or Vogue magazine. I do own Kestra and this plotline.

What would happen if the focus on the elusive Cullens was shifted to a young female, with a strange secret of her own? Canon pairings in AU.

**WARNING: There is violence in this chapter, and details of abuse! You have been warned, as some may find it graphic and offensive.**

**Friday afternoon, Rosalie's pov.**

_I wonder what happened to Kestra and Edward. They have been gone for two solid hours, leaving Esme worried sick about the both of them, and Emmett has been pacing for the last half hour. I don't know what's going on, but Edward had better not screw this up; it's been too short of a time here in Forks, and I don't want to leave just yet because he did something to upset Kestra. I'm not trying to say that Kestra is disloyal, but I don't really know her yet. But then again, she has an even bigger secret to hide from the humans than we do, so there really is no point for her to expose us and risk the family reciprocating her actions. _

_Humph. Not that we'd ever do that to her. She's one of the Cullens now, and we simply do not betray each other. _

I continued to flip through the latest _Vogue_ magazine. I heard a sudden _thump_, followed by Edward's nervous form running up the front steps. My curiosity was piqued even higher when I heard a low female voice growling at him from the front yard.

"I swear to God Almighty that if you do not give me my clothes back, I will bite you Edward."

"You need medical attention, now." Edward growled back.

"Clothes…now, Edward…" Her voice went even lower.

"CARLISLE! She won't bite you!" Alice yelled from upstairs. "Edward is not going to hold out if you don't get out there pronto!"

I ran outside, followed by everyone else, to see Kestra backing Edward up to the wall, only wearing her undergarments. _Hmmm. It seems that Alice even gave her designer unclothes…no wonder she yelled at Edward through the phone. You look hilarious: the giant Edward Cullen being intimidated by mighty-mouse Kestra. _

"Not helping, Rose."

I looked at Kestra, noticing that several deep scars had turned bloody red, bulging noticeably from her pale form. They looked as if something touched them a fountain of blood would come gushing out. The worst one ran from hip-to-hip on her, just below her navel. I looked at her face, a deep snarl on her lips, eyes blazing with cerulean fire, pupils merely slits. I moved closer to the angered dragon, trying to divert some of her aggression.

"You need immediate medical attention Kestra." Edward growled again.

"_No I don't. They always look like this after I shift back. Now give me the clothes, Edward." _Her voice was an ominous rumble low in her throat. I noticed that her clenched teeth had made room for enlarged fangs, easily able damage anything with one bite.

Alice suddenly had her cell phone out, dialing Bella, why I couldn't understand. I prepared myself to pull Edward away if Kestra chose to attack. Alice suddenly was in between Edward and Kestra, holding the phone to the pissed female's face. It was on speakerphone, not that any of us needed use of that function.

"Hey Bella, its Alice. We've got a pretty tricky situation right now, and I need you to talk Kestra out of eating Edward."

"Kestra? What's going on? Talk to me." Bella's voice blared from the speaker. The reaction was instant, her pupils returning to normal, the fire being extinguished. _What hold does this human have over an enraged dragon?_

"Edward just made my day _very bad_." She growled.

"Edward? _What did you do?_" Bella inquired with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"She went hunting, and I guarded her clothing until she returned. I tossed her clothes back to her, where she began to get dressed, but I heard her groan and decided to check on her. I saw her scars, and believe me that it was enough to make a human vomit from the sight of them; they weren't normal, but severely swollen and filled with what looked like blood. I was afraid that if her clothing touched them she would bleed, causing me to lose control and hurt her even worse. I ran back to the house with her shirt and pants, and she became very irritated. Carlisle should be coming here with some sedative to make her _calm down_." He calmly explained.

"Do you need sedative?" Bella asked.

"No. I need to hide before the rest of my day goes to-please don't stick me with a needle, Carlisle!" Kestra pleaded. She was instantly backing away from us, nearly tripping down the stairs. Emmett tried to reach out to catch her, but she flinched away.

"Is Carlisle there?" Bella called out.

"Right here." He answered.

"Are you going to give her any sedatives, or for that matter, drugs of any kind?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it. But I do need her to calm down enough so we can bring her inside. I am afraid that she's too frightened to come peacefully right now." He replied.

"Kestra? I promise you that Carlisle won't put any needles in you without your expressed permission, and he will not use any drugs on you today or any other day also without your permission. Right Carlisle?" Bella pledged.

"Yes. I promise." Carlisle affirmed. Kestra immediately relaxed, and Jasper cautiously approached her.

"Now, with that crisis averted, Edward I'll be talking with you later. Goodbye."

Bella hung up, and Edward seemed paler than usual. I watched Kestra shudder as Carlisle approached, backing up into Jasper who dropped to his knees behind her. I could smell the fear, but poor Jazz must have been paralyzed with it. I heard his voice waver, as he pleaded with her.

"Kes, please calm down. You're _killing _me here, and not from the heat. I swear upon my existence that no one will harm you. If they even try to, I'll…"

He stopped midsentence, seeing her suddenly get up and walked toward Carlisle, who gingerly picked her up and ran into the house. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Jasper was left wondering what he had said that made her suddenly change her mind.

"I'm going to get whiplash if this continues." He grumbled.

**Kitchen, Emmett's pov.**

Carlisle had poor Kestra standing in the middle of the kitchen, tenderly probing the swollen scars. I have never seen such horrifying marks on anyone, even on corpses. Carlisle was currently examining one that ran from just below her left hip to mid-thigh. It looked deep, and painful. I listened intently to their conversation.

"Where did you get this one?" Carlisle asked.

"On the last part of my escape from the lab, one guard wanted to slow me down. He took his knife and drove it into my leg, but it wasn't enough to stop me from kicking him over and running for my life. As I took him out the knife was forced down through my leg, and it wasn't until I got deep into the woods that I took it out." She spoke mechanically, as if it was just another boring event.

Carlisle carefully bandaged that scar before moving onto a large semi-circular one on her lower back.

"And this one?"

"Another guard decided I was not behaving correctly, so he hit me."

"With what?" He prodded.

"A metal capped club. It was very medieval, but extremely effective for stopping anyone from being uncooperative for a quite a while. The outside metal was rippled, like hundreds of tiny spikes."

Carlisle then moved on to bandage a wide scar across the back of her right shoulder. As he touched it, she told the story behind that one.

"One of the experiments involved causing involuntary shifts of creatures like me, to expose our true forms and get 'proper samples'. One of their methods was an electric paddle attached to a sensitive area of the body, and then high voltage currents were run through the body. I refused to shift, and they kept electrocuting me until the paddle was smoking and so was I. When they peeled of the peeled off the paddle, a piece of me went with it." Her voice sounded so mechanical.

Esme began to sob harder than any of us thought possible, sinking into Edward's arms like putty. My heart was aching so much, but Carlisle had yet to ask about the last scar running across her belly. None of us were prepared to hear what she said next.

"Do I have to talk about that one?" Her voice wavered, tears suppressed.

"Please, Kestra." Carlisle asked. She sighed shakily, and began to tell one of the worst pieces of her visible torture.

"They wanted to know more about the mating and reproduction cycles of dragons. Apparently I was the perfect candidate for the surgery." She was shaking, hard. Carlisle's cool hand steadied her as she continued. "They removed most of what makes me female." She whispered, tears cascading from her eyes.

A cry of anguish ripped through the air, my Rose ready to destroy the men responsible for ruining this poor girl's chance at a normal life. Growls shattered the air, shaking the entire house from the constant rumbling, even _Carlisle_ angry enough to wreak havoc on the monsters.

"How could someone have the callousness to inflict such damage on a person? How could anyone be so cruel?" Jasper breathed.

"But I'm not a person. I'm an animal, no better than a lab rat." Kestra spoke so softly that I almost strained to hear her.

"Don't talk like that!" I roared, seriously pissed that she thought herself so low. My heart broke anew as she stumbled back like my words had actually hit her.

"You're right. At least lab rats get anesthetic before most invasive procedures." She murmured.

I watched her shaking uncontrollably in the kitchen, no longer feeling the intense heat she normally radiated. I took off my sweater, and gently pulled it down over her trembling form. I couldn't help but smile as it hung loosely down to her knees, and she looked up at me curiously. _She deserves to smile and forget all of this. Maybe I can help. _An idea suddenly hit me: be silly.

"Hey Squirt, it's not that we don't admire your rockin' body, but I think you're just a little too cold to keep modeling. What say you come with me and we pick out a movie to watch?"

I looked at Carlisle, who nodded in approval. He had finished bandaging her, but would no doubt want to have a family meeting later about what we had learned. Squirt reached out to get her pants from Edward, but I stopped her. She shot me a look that said _why can't I get dressed now?_

"We're not too big on pants in this house. Besides, Rose an Alice aren't wearing any pants, so why should you?" I pointed to the girls' skirts.

"But those are skirts Emmett." She grumbled.

"Yeah, but my sweater looks more like a dress on you. A really, really, big dress. Hey Alice! Maybe if we pull in the sides with pins it would look little more fashionable…What do you think?" Alice laughed.

"No pins, just a belt around the middle to gather it all in, and a pair of tights would seriously fix it. No pants for today!"

I tugged her tiny hand through the huge sleeve, urging her to come to the living room. I set her down in the couch, Esme tucking a thick comforter around her. Opening the cabinet I showed her the selection of DVDs. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I've never seen such a collection. Watch whatever you want, because chances are I have not seen it before. Movies were a very rare treat."

I picked out an action movie called "Collateral Damage", knowing that it would completely distract everyone from what had just occurred. Less than half an hour later Squirt was half asleep at one end of the couch. A huge explosion erupted onscreen, and her hand tugged the sleeve of my t-shirt.

"Yeah, Squirt?"

"I could make a bigger explosion without even trying. Is that the best they could come up with?" She whispered. I laughed, and Alice and Edward glared at me.

"Don't even go there Emmett." Edward growled.

"We'd definitely have to move if you did that." Alice warned.

"What? It was just a thought." I teased, trying to look innocent.

"As much as blowing up Newton's store would make my day it would upset him and he would probably pursue Bella even harder." Edward explained.

Kestra started to snicker at this. Edward started laughing, joined by Alice who was giggling so hard she could have burst.

**Edward's pov.**

Kestra pouncing Newton in the school hallway whenever he tried to approach my Bella.

Kestra growling at Newton whenever he was in range of Bella.

Kestra hip-checking him out of the way to get to Bella.

Kestra pestering him like a rabid fan-girl to start liking Jessica.

Kestra chasing him down the street with a baseball bat.

"Alright, alright! I get the point that you want to disturb Mike Newton to make him leave Bella alone. Just save it for later when I'm not feeling so pleasant." I laughed.

"Oh, but 'want' is such a weak word for how strongly these actions would please me. His smell is extremely unattractive and he bothers Bella, which bothers me."

"I wanted to ask you about that. Why does Bella have such influence over your emotions?" Jasper queried.

"She's so innocent and vulnerable, which is more than enough for me to defend her ferociously. It is part of my race's nature to protect humans, and I've finally encountered one that is so disaster-prone that I cannot just willingly leave her alone. She is also the first human that ever treated me like a person, not just a sideshow freak. She's not afraid of me either, which boggles my mind. But then again she practically lives with vampires and is friends with a werewolf." Kestra answered.

_Mmmmmm. So full and sleepy. I wonder if they'll object to me having a brief nap._

She yawned, her huge jaw-breaking yawn that was a clear signal that nap-time was rapidly approaching. It had been a very hard day for her, reliving many events that would send most into a mental health center. I watched her cuddle down deeper into the comforter, wincing slightly when her injured cheek rested on the end of the couch. Within seconds she was sound asleep, breathing deeply. I knew that this was not simulated sleep, because her mind was blank, not blocked or steeped in musings.

Carlisle motioned for us to leave her to sleep. Everyone silently exited the room, leaving the house altogether for a meeting. Perhaps we could help the petite girl, but there were things to discuss first.

There is the end of chapter seven. Review and I will post the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8?

A/N: Hello to anyone that's left reading this at all. I am seriously considering discontinuing writing this story due to lack of interest from the readers. The last two chapters got absolutely no reviews, not even so much as a sniff of interest.

I am not asking for people to say it's great, or even just average. I am looking for constructive criticism to improve my writing. It would a grave understatement to say that I am irritated.

If **ANYONE AT ALL** is interested in me continuing to write this story on , let me know! Otherwise, I will not only discontinue it, but I will remove it from the website.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Distraction

Disclaimer: Even though this actually means nothing, I do not own Twilight. I do own Kestra and this plotline.

What would happen if the focus on the elusive Cullens was shifted to a young female, with a strange secret of her own? Canon pairings in AU.

**Carlisle's pov.**

I lead the family through the forest to a clearing about two miles away from the house; we were far enough away that we wouldn't disturb Kestra, but close enough to hear if she needed help. I watched my family file in and started the meeting.

"What we learned today was part of a very tragic past that should remain just that: the past. I know that talking about traumatic events usually aids a person in healing, but it only seemed to damage her more. What do you think Edward?"

"I believe that revealing her past is extremely dangerous to her health. After you examined her this morning her thoughts were so scrambled that I couldn't even begin to unravel them. Later on when I refused to give her clothing back, they returned to the same pattern. It was only when Bella began to speak to her that they cleared up again. We don't know everything that happened to her, but it is exceedingly hazardous to force her to remember it again." Edward advised.

"Jasper, what was she feeling today?" I redirected my attention to the empath of the family.

"After you looked her over she was lost in pain, but the fear was enough to kill a normal person. Her heart should have exploded, or at the very least stopped from the sheer magnitude of emotions."

"And during the stand-off this afternoon?"

"That was the part that threw me for a loop. When Edward was refusing to return her clothes, it wasn't anger that drove her to near violence. It was fear that fueled the aggression. My guess is that something like this has happened before, but not with vegetarian vampires. She was fearful of a repeat of another traumatic event, so she mimicked hostility in order to try and intimidate Edward into giving in. She did not expect that everyone would come to help him out because, like Edward stated, her thoughts were scrambled." Jasper paused before continuing on. "When she saw everyone closing in, her fright tripled. She felt trapped and vulnerable, but the worst happened when Edward began talking about sedatives. As soon as she backed up into me I fully felt the horror that was radiating off her. Needles are not a good idea for her, not even if it would save her life. I wanted to take away her fears, but I couldn't even move let alone use my ability to calm her. Then suddenly she was walking to Carlisle and I could only feel remorse and self-loathing from her. I still don't understand where that came from." He finished.

"I believe that she did not intend to harm any of us at all. She was bluffing." Alice spoke quietly. "Her guilt and self-loathing came from the threat that she posed to us. You told her she was, and I quote '…killing me here, and not from the heat'. Immediately after that she practically ran to Carlisle to stop hurting you. Don't you see that she doesn't want to hurt anyone? The same thing happened with Emmett in the car. When you touched her she felt what Emmett was feeling through you and almost went catatonic in order to stop him from feeling uncomfortable."

I nodded, piecing everything together in my mind. It seemed that she was genuinely peaceful by nature, but how stable was that peace?

"How do you feel about this Esme? What do you think we should do?" I turned to her next.

"I feel that it would be wrong to turn her out on the street. She has done no harm to anyone in this family. She just needs love and care to get all of this behind her. If it were up to me alone, I would keep her with us until she passes on. My heart aches when I think of all the things that have happened to her, and I want to just want to give her a normal life."

"Rosalie?"

"We should hunt down the bastards that did this to her and erase them from the face of the earth. She should remain safe with us."

"Emmett?"

"I want Kestra to stay with us. She hasn't done anything wrong, but only acted instinctively when she was scared, and I don't think she's a threat to us. Besides, we can't just leave her to fend for herself."

"Edward?"

"I believe that it would be safer for her to remain with us. She desires a family, and we could be the one that adopts her."

"Jasper and Alice?"

"Keep her."

"If you force her out now her future disappears."

_It looks like we have a new member of the family._

"Carlisle? How do you feel?" Esme questioned.

"I feel that we have a new member of the family sleeping on the couch." I smiled.

Alice danced around the clearing and Emmett gave a great booming laugh. I could not help but laugh as she was already checking the future for shopping trips, and scolding Emmett for getting Kestra into trouble with pranks.

**Friday Evening, Jasper's pov.**

I just couldn't wait to tell my new little sister that she was officially one of the Cullens. After all, I had earned the right to break the news after outwitting Emmett in a wrestling match and staring Alice down. Rosalie knew better than to challenge my right, and Edward conceded when he saw I would tell Esme about him showing off for Bella.

After a quick hunt I beat it back to the house, just in time to see Kestra stirring and grumbling that the house was too quiet. Hearing me approach, her head snapped to me, seeming far more relaxed than she felt.

"Good evening. Did you sleep well?" _A good ice-breaker…I hope._

"Fair, possibly the best since I came to Forks."

"That's good." _Great one Jazz, just get it out already._

"You're acting strangely, what are you excited about?"

"So I'm not the only empath in this house. How could you tell?" _I'm wearing my best neutral expression, so what gave me away?_

"Your breathing is accelerated and you're radiating enough excitement to wake the dead again and start a party." _Oops._

"Well, while you were sleeping we had a meeting." I started, pausing to let her react.

"About me?" She questioned, highly alert.

"Yes. We came to the decision that you are officially a Cullen, if you would like to be one, that is." _Pleaseacceptpleaseacceptpleaseacceptpleaseaccept…_

"Really? Hmmmm."

I waited for her to say something next, and for quite possibly the longest few seconds of my existence she was silent. Just as I was beginning to fear her rejection, she tapped my shoulder and I turned immediately to face her.

"Yes? What do you think?" _I sure wish I was Edward right now._

"Could I keep my own last name and still be considered a Cullen?"

"Y…" I was cut off by loud cheers outside the house. Emmett was already standing over the couch and scooping the poor girl up running around like a maniac. Her laughter echoed through the house as he continued running her around. We heard a low _thump_ come from upstairs, followed by a panicked Emmett calling out "Squirt?! Speak to me!" That was followed by a dazed groan.

"Carlisle! I think I broke Squirt!" He came running down the stairs, Kestra limp in his arms with her bruised cheek against his shoulder. Carlisle chuckled at a very disoriented-looking Kestra stared back at him.

"I forgot how fast you guys moved. I guess I just got a little dizzy with Emmett running circles around the rooms."

"Do you feel sick?" Carlisle asked, mirth immediately becoming secondary to his doctoral duties.

"No, but the cold certainly does feel good." Another slightly dazed groan escaped her.

"Alright everyone. I think it's time to relax, and that includes you too Emmett." Esme suggested.

_We all know that when Esme says to do something, you'd better get a move on. _

And there it is! I know it was an extremely short chapter (at least for me), but there was a reason why I left it this short. Critique and review and I will post the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Distraction

Disclaimer: Even though this actually means nothing, I do not own Twilight. I do own Kestra and this plotline.

What would happen if the focus on the elusive Cullens was shifted to a young female, with a strange secret of her own? Canon pairings in AU.

**Saturday Morning, Bella's pov.**

I woke to the feeling of being watched, not from a hostile party, but a rather familiar gaze that was not unwelcome.

"Good morning, love." Edward spoke softly.

"Morning Edward. Are we going over to your house later?" He chuckled before replying.

"Yes, as soon as you've had breakfast. Alice said she wanted us there before eleven to see something."

I sighed. Alice would be Alice, and there were few ways to avoid doing her bidding. _Though I have yet to discover any._

Breakfast was a rather rushed affair as we both realized that I only had forty-five minutes to go until we had to be walking through the front door of the Cullen's house. Edward waited patiently as I showered and dressed before running out the door to drive over. As usual, Charlie was out fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black.

**Alice's pov.**

I laughed quietly as the images flitted through my mind of Emmett welcoming the newest sister of our family. Bella couldn't miss this one. I looked up to see Jasper staring intently at me, a question already forming.

"You'll see later Jazzy. Have a little patience." The expression on his face was enough to make me giggle more, as he was wracking his brain for possible events that would occur later in the day.

**Emmett's pov.**

I heard Alice giggling as she undoubtedly saw how I was going to wake up Squirt. With both Esme and Carlisle occupied and Edward out of the house, it was going to be a piece of cake to set up my prank. I retrieved a bucket of cold water that Alice had left so conveniently by her bedroom door, and settled down on the floor to wait.

Everyone seems to think that I'm quite impatient. Rose is the only one who really gets how patient I can be when the situation calls for it. Only two hours to go…

**Bella's pov.**

With Edward driving, it is utterly impossible to be late for _anything_. Needless to say we were in time for the oddest, yet most hilarious performance I have ever seen.

At precisely 11:00am I heard the sound of water splashing, quickly trailed by an outraged screech that rocked the entire house. Emmett's booming laughter rattled the house, followed by an _oh shit,_ as he started running down the stairs at human speed. On his heels was a drenched Kestra, growling viciously.

Carlisle and Esme breezed down the stairs with Alice and Jasper to witness Emmett speed up and run through the open front door, Kestra hot on his heels. I watched in sheer amazement as the tiny girl leaped forward, knocking into Emmett's back, and sending the both of them tumbling across the yard and onto the driveway. Booming laughter was mixed with plenty of cussing as Kestra continued her "assault" on the huge vampire, pushing and prodding him and generally growling loudly enough to cause a retreat out of our sightline. She continued on fighting with him until we heard a much more noticeable splash.

By the time Kestra returned to the front of the house, I was laughing so hard that Edward had to sit me down as he gave into his own mirth. The rest of the Cullens were no different. Alice snickered loudly, and murmured a quiet "_wait for it_…"

A soaked Emmett was sneaking up behind Kestra, when she suddenly sniffed the air and stiffened.

"You want another? C'mere you!" She growled, grabbing Emmett's shirt and jeans and heaving him back toward the trees. Another splash.

My mouth dropped as I watched the tiny girl heave the gigantic vampire into the river as if he was a packing peanut. What was even more startling was the shock of icy-blue coloring that had replaced the darker shorn locks.

"Pretty." _Way to go Bella! How cool are you blurting stuff out and sounding like a two year old? Not cool at all._

Although it was a very childish statement, it was very true. Before us stood a very beautiful young woman, her icy-blue hair slightly ruffled and damp. Her eyes glowed with a playful fire that spoke of many mischievous pranks endured and given. But above all that, there was an aura of _power_ she emitted that seemed to draw me in. Despite the bruises and scrapes, her skin gleamed in the sunlight, her fangs sparkled dangerously. Her beauty was raw and powerful, just like a dragon's should be.

**Esme's pov.**

I gazed at my newest daughter in the soft sunlight in pure wonder. How on earth could such a docile looking girl turn into this powerful woman that threw vampires into rivers? As I continued to watch her, I noticed that she seemed to once again close down, composing herself back into the quiet girl that I first met.

_What causes such unhappiness? Perhaps this scene is too familiar? Or is she in pain again?_

Kestra padded up the front steps, and I watched as her skin paled out, her hair darkened, and her eyes lost their previously playful flame. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice approach Kestra with a pout on her face.

"Why do you hide such natural beauty? You know, that dark hair really doesn't suit you."

_Leave it to Alice to pick up on beauty and fashion. _

"Beauty? Alice, perhaps I misunderstood, but I thought you were psychic, not crazy." Kestra stated.

That's all for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to review. I'm a big fan of constructive criticism. I know, I switched points of view a lot, but none of the characters were patient enough to give lengthy accounts lol.

I'd like to give a big shout out to Razzika, the author of "Sticky Tape and Broken Hearts". This author is fantastic, and you should definitely check out her fic.


End file.
